


Cuddles

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Soft Antisepticeye, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie comes home to see his boyfriend watching TV naked and eating Twinkies. Fluff ensues
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 17





	Cuddles

When Jackie got home, he didn't expect to see Anti laying in the floor, naked and watching TV while eating from a box of original Twinkies. I mean, what _did_ he expect? Anti was an enigma, just kinda doing whatever he wanted. Jackie had no way of knowing what the fuck his boyfriend would do next. He stood there, unsure of what he'd just walked in on.

After a few minutes, Anti finally spotted his boyfriend and waved. "Hey! You can sit down, you know."

Jackie blinked a few times. "I know," he said. "I just... _what are you_ _doing?"_

"I'm watching _Good Eats_ ," Anti explained, pointing at the TV. "Food Network is pretty neat." He smiled and added, "this episode's about blueberries."

"Oh." That really didn't explain much. "But why are you naked? No offense, I've just, y'know, never seen you casually naked before."

This stunned Anti for a moment. Then, he chuckled. "I guess I didn't notice, sorry. I can go put some clothes on and-"

"No!" Jackie quickly sat down behind his boyfriend and hugged him. "No, you're fine! I kinda like you like this. You're cute." His finger trailed down Anti's chest to his stomach, then down to his thigh. There, he lightly traced hearts into the skin.

"...thank you," Anti mumbled. "If you don't mind..."

The hero knew what he was asking. Without hesitation, he stripped off his own clothes and scooped Anti into his lap. Anti was still holding his box of Twinkies. Jackie moved his hands from Anti's waist back to his thighs and moved his finger along to a little purple mark. He quickly moved it away, however, not wanting to make Anti uncomfortable.

"Want a Twinkie?" Anti asked, holding one out. "I bought like five other boxes, too. Oh hey, the show's starting again." Jackie took it and moved his arms back around Anti's waist for now, resting his head on Anti's shoulder. He really wasn't interested in the show, but it was whatever. The cuddles were the best part of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhh...they.  
> Also, Anti has stretch marks! If that wasn't clear! Oh yeah, he also loves cooking shows and stuff. It's a really dumb headcanon, I know, but still.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
